


4 am thoughts.

by chemicalpeace



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Nezushi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "No começo eu me odiei tanto por isso, Shion. Mas então era você, e só você, e não havia mais saída. E percebi tempos depois que havia saídas por todos os lugares, mas eu as evitava, fechava os olhos, se alguma delas significasse perder você."Nezumi x Shion // Oneshot.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 2





	4 am thoughts.

Esquecer as falas de uma peça que já protagonizei vinte vezes seria mais fácil que esquecer o tom da sua voz quando dizia o meu nome.

Três sílabas que soavam como a melodia da minha música preferida.

Você costumava ser o sol. Era o que me aquecia enquanto eu orbitava ao seu redor, apenas observando, sem te tocar. E quando me dei conta, já estava completamente atraído pela sua gravidade. No começo eu me odiei tanto por isso, Shion. Mas então era você, e só você, e não havia mais saída. E percebi tempos depois que havia saídas por todos os lugares, mas eu as evitava, fechava os olhos, se alguma delas significasse perder você.

_Todas._

Eu olho para as prateleiras lotadas de livros, papéis velhos cobertos de poeira, e o imagino na ponta dos pés tentando pegar algum deles, lá no alto, antes que eu percebesse o seu esforço e acabasse pegando-o pra você. Poderia ser discreto, mas no fundo você sabia que era só uma desculpa pra poder chegar mais perto, poder esbarrar em sua mão sem querer, poder ver a poucos centímetros de distância o pequeno sorriso que se formava em seus lábios no momento em que dizia “obrigado”.

E todas as noites que eu não conseguia dormir, era porque eu estava começando a me sentir estranho por dividir a cama com você. Seus cílios claros cerravam-se em um sono conturbado, mas você não acordaria nem se a casa desabasse. Estava acostumado demais à calmaria de No.6 para ficar sempre alerta ou simplesmente confiava demais que nada de ruim iria acontecer enquanto estivesse dormindo comigo. Você sempre foi tão descuidado, Shion.

Então eu poderia acompanhar a sua respiração, te ver dormir, manter meus olhos abertos a guardarem os seus. Você não acordaria pra me ver fazendo isso.

E eu só poderia agradecer.

Escondi as minhas lágrimas sim, jamais te permitiria vê-las, quando você _não disse_ que iria embora da primeira vez. Senti o calor dos seus lábios nos meus, por um segundo, o que eu mais queria nesse mundo. Mas não daquele jeito. E eu soube, sem você precisar me dizer, que aquele beijo era uma despedida. Porque mesmo contrariado, mesmo lutando contra isso, mesmo não querendo admitir, Shion, você é quem estava no controle dessa minha maldita vida.

E todos os dias que eu deixei passar sem te dizer a verdade, era pra te manter seguro. Você era a minha prioridade, mas eu errei em não considerar prioridade o que te fazia feliz. Não deveria ter escondido nada de você, nem ter pensado duas vezes antes de te encorajar a voltar naquela cidade imunda para buscar alguém que eu nem ao menos conhecia, se era isso que ia te fazer feliz.

Parte de mim te odiava por nunca poder controlar a sua felicidade.

E percebi tarde demais que nunca poderia te controlar.

E eu posso ter sido egoísta, Shion, mas nunca antes de você esse sentimento de posse tinha me feito tão mal. Tão mal a ponto de fazer você escolher entre mim e No.6, de te dividir e te fazer sofrer. Era tudo tão novo e desesperador pra mim, me dar conta do significado de amar alguém, de precisar de alguém. Em minha cabeça isso era algo que não existia, até eu conhecer você. Mas eu nunca te disse que eu era uma boa pessoa.

_Eu nunca fui uma boa pessoa._

Me convenço de que não ter te impedido de ir embora foi o melhor que pude oferecer.

Lembranças de quando estávamos sozinhos ainda me devastam, Shion. Jamais duvide disso. Posso ouvir a sua voz, seu cheiro ainda está em todo lugar, consigo recordar da sensação dos seus cabelos finos e claros na ponta dos meus dedos. Lembro da sua respiração descompassada, dos seus lábios entreabertos, de como sua cicatriz contornava suas costas, do modo que seu corpo se encaixava sob o meu e como isso me fazia estremecer. Seria impossível esquecer do seu toque sempre, sempre tão calculadamente ingênuo que quase me convencia, do seu jeito único, ímpar, de sorrir entre os meus beijos no meio da noite. Isso tudo me sufoca tanto que eu não sei mais como respirar.

E se eu pudesse ter você de volta, eu faria diferente.

Eu daria o seu espaço.

Eu deixaria você ser apenas o Shion.

Eu iria com você.

Mas quando cai o inverno e eu penso em como a neve me lembra da cor dos seus cabelos, então eu te vejo em todo lugar e isso me asfixia, Shion, isso me mata aos poucos como uma dose progressiva de veneno. Eu não esqueço como seus olhos se iluminavam ao admirar o pôr do sol e do seu entusiasmo ao falar de coisas banais e do modo que as suas mãos se fechavam ao redor da xícara de café ou do cheiro de curry que você deixava pela casa.

Mas e quando eu olho ao redor e penso em cada livro que você não vai tocar, cada poema que você não vai dizer, cada beijo que você não vai me dar, cada suspiro que eu nunca mais vou fazer escapar de seus lábios?

Mas e cada música que eu não vou cantar, cada noite em que não vou encontrar seus dedos entrelaçados nos meus em meio ao seu sono profundo, cada segundo em que não vou compartilhar

o

mesmo

ar

que

você?

Então a verdade é que nós iríamos embora juntos.

Pra eu não precisar despertar dos meus pesadelos e te procurar ao meu redor, como agora. Onde quer que eu estivesse, seria ao seu lado. Eu poderia dizer, com todas as palavras, o quanto eu sempre amei você. Porque eu não aguento, não aguento mais, Shion, acordar todas as manhãs e minhas mãos se fecharem sobre lençóis vazios, até que eu me dê conta de que não há nada ali além de mim e o silêncio onde costumava estar você.

É mais um dia que te espero voltar, enquanto meus olhos se ajustam à escuridão e minha voz fraca ecoa no ar em uma pergunta sem resposta.

_Por que seus braços_

_não estão ao meu redor?_

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 22/07/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
